Raven's Wing: 2
by MarsLover
Summary: Now that they have Kyra back, Raven and Riddick are setting out on yet another journey. But they also must come to terms with their pasts in order to accomplish it... Not to mention the fate of the entire universe is in their hands.
1. Summary

Title: Raven's Wing 2

Rating: T for swearing, violence, and some sexuality

Characters: Riddick, OC (Raven, Saeko and Neriss, Len, minor characters later on), Kyra, Shirah, Aereon

Summary: They had gone through hell together, Raven and Riddick. She had traveled from planet to planet for nearly two years in search of him, and he… well, he practically had residency in hell. And for years, both of them had gotten away with avoiding their pasts. Now, Aereon has another mission for them, one that jerks everything they were trying to avoid into the present to make them deal with it and change their futures… not to mention that of the entire universe. Now their uncharted destiny is forcing them all even closer than before, and no one, not even the universe, is sure if they'll make it out alive.

_This is the second part of my Raven's Wing fic. Part I can be found by looking at my Account page. I heavily suggest reading that before reading this, as you'll be thoroughly confused throughout the whole of this fic. It performed fairly well, so I hope you all enjoy it and this as well!_


	2. Chapter 1

_The first chapter of Raven's Wing 2 is up for you guys! I hope you guys enjoy it. I know it's not quite what you all were expecting for a first chapter, but I think it introduces how far the danger of Raven and Riddick's mission is spreading._

_Anyway, please enjoy it. And feel fee to leave comments, either good or bad._

The sky was red and orange that morning, and the sun was white.

Blood had been spilled the previous night. Her graceful hands with their long, slender fingers drifted slowly over the parchment map. The stones she had laid out on it were set in the specific pattern for what she wanted. She knew her question, she knew how to delve her mind into the fog of the prophetic universe… and she couldn't find the answer. She didn't get it.

The woman, her olive eyes turning confused and a little sad, slumped her shoulders and rested her elbows on the table top. She laid her hands palms down on the map, careful not to disturb the stones.

In all her years, she'd never been unable to predict the future. No matter how vague the question, no matter how deep she had to venture into her mind's universe, she'd always been able to discern the answer. So why couldn't she now? What was so different about their journey or their quest that made the universe close itself to her all of a sudden? The universe had a pattern; a map of stars and planets and energies that recorded the past, documented the present, and gave clues to the future. She'd been trained to read it. Her map and her stones were an exact replica of the universe, so she knew it was all correct.

Then why couldn't she read it? Everything was in its appropriate place, she had bathed and eaten beforehand. She kept going over it again and again in her head and she couldn't find anything wrong.

She sucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and stood, walking over to the fountain in the middle of the room and peering into it. If she couldn't read from the earth to her mind, perhaps she could read from the water to her mind.

Fifteen minutes later, she kicked out at a chair and sent it flying across the room, releasing a short scream of frustration. Her stones didn't work, her fountain didn't work, her incense didn't work, and her fire didn't work.

Someone was keeping her from reading. That was the only explanation. And that was in defiance of both the natural law and the legal law. Blocking another's mind was considered immoral and in some court cases it was referred to as 'psychological rape'. She had always liked that description. It was entirely correct, except for the fact that the only person she knew able to do it was another woman.

"Aereon!" Her infuriated scream rang through the room, echoing off the cavernous walls and ceiling. She stood still for a moment or two, her hands fisted as she looked around her quickly. She could never be sure where exactly the Air Elemental would show up.

Her demand did not go unheeded. Before she could open her mouth to scream again, a huge, powerful gust of wind blew through the entire room. Her long, braided dark blonde hair blew around her wildly and she caught a glimpse of the map flying off the table, the 

stones scattering on the marble floor. But as soon as it came up, it softened into a light breeze.

She turned around slowly, suddenly regretful for the angry and commanding tone she had used seconds before. The elderly woman stood there, about five feet away from her with her weathered hands folded properly over her middle. Her white cloak fluttered gently in the breeze even as it died out around the tall dark-blonde woman. The later smiled weakly and raised her hand, twitching her fingers in a nervous greeting.

"Need I remind you, Shirah," Aereon said, her slightly rough voice echoing softly, "That Oracles are not meant to have such short tempers." The tall woman, her tight clothes fitting her muscular body like a suit of armor (which it actually did serve as, for light combat only), let her shoulder relax. She was relieved Aereon wasn't upset with her.

"You have to remember, though, that I'm also Furyan." she countered lightly with a small smile. Aereon stepped forward as the corners of her own lips twitched upwards.

"Yes, I remember. Full-blooded, too; one of the last. Only one other we know of. I believe he is the reason you felt the need to call on me even after I warned you not to?" the older woman said as she summoned a cushioned chair to her and sat down regally. At that, Shirah stiffened again. Her insult and anger returned with full force, if not more.

"Yes, it is. Aereon, how could you? You, of all people, invading another's mind like that and blocking their entrance into their own inner universe! I mean, you taught me everything I know. There was only one thing you refused to show me; how to enter another's mind. And now, when I search for an answer to their suicide-quest… you use it against me? Why?" Shirah looked down on her mentor, her eyes filling with emotion as the betrayal and rising hate pushed their way upwards. The white-haired woman looked down for a second or two, then raised her eyes to her with some unnamed emotion that made Shirah blink in surprise.

"Did you ever think that perhaps the universe has not charted their destiny? That perhaps the planets and stars are still moving into the alignment that will foretell it?"

Shirah froze at that. Half of her was embarrassed that it hadn't occurred to her, and the other half was in a numb state of shock. She slowly lowered to her knees next to Aereon, looking up at her. The Elemental gazed back down with that same strange emotion.

"But if the universe doesn't have it yet, that means that this time they're entirely… on their own. They don't even have us." she realized, swallowing a ball of hard nervousness. Aereon nodded, once up and once down, before disappearing again with another huge gust of wind. Shirah didn't even move.

_Hope it was okay for you all. Comment please!_


	3. Chapter 2

_We get a reintroduction to Raven, Riddick, and Len in this chapter and the relationships they have to one another. Hope it's enjoyable for all of you. Please review, if you would be so kind._

She gasped quietly as her body jerked forwards. She looked up, blinking a little before slouching against the back of the chair she sat in. She'd nearly fallen over, drifting off to sleep after the hours of keeping watch.

The young woman brushed her dark, curling strands of hair away from her face, licking her lips and sitting back up to check on her for the thousandth time.

Nope, Kyra was still unconscious. Her face was ungodly pale, her eyes ringed by dark circles and the many cuts on her wrist still bleeding a little through their bandages. Raven set her chin in her hands, propping her elbows on her knees and blinking hard again to keep her eyesight clear of the fogginess that came with sleep.

Somebody knocked gently on the door. She looked over her shoulder, paused, then stood and went over to it, limping a little still. She pressed in the number code to open it. Lifting her vibrant green eyes to the man who stood in front of her, she started a little. She hadn't expected to see Len there.

"Hey," she said quietly, licking her lips again. Len smiled congenially down at her.

"Morning." he replied. At that, her eyebrows contracted.

"Morning?" she repeated dumbly. He blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, it's almost seven a.m. I just wanted to see if you were gonna come out and eat." he explained. Raven blinked back at him, looking down thoughtfully, then slowly shook her head and turned back into the room. Len followed slowly at a good distance from her.

"Are you sure?" he pressed. She nodded, settling back into her chair and picking up the blanket that had fallen onto the floor. Raven wrapped it tight around her shoulders and shivered.

"Why is it so damn cold?" she switched the subject, drawing in a shaking breath, "You'd think on an Elemental craft they'd have some decent heating." Len stood back, running his fingers through his reddish-brown hair before shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"They do have good heating, Raven. It's seventy-three degrees right now." He stopped there, waiting for her to make the connection herself. She only started rocking back and forth and gave him a somewhat dirty look.

"Then why am I so cold?" she fired back. Len had to resist rolling his eyes.

"You're cold because you haven't eaten in the past two days. Your body is running out of fuel, so it's taking all the energy usually used for keeping you warm and sending it to your heart and brain." he said. Her look worsened.

"I did eat!"

"Yeah, three crackers that Aereon practically had to shove down your throat." he countered just as quickly. Raven opened her mouth as if to fling an insult in his face, but instead she hesitated and then seemed to calm herself down.

"Where'd she go anyway? I have a few things to discuss with her." she said, her voice lower as she turned her head back to watch the sleeping woman in the bed. Len eyed the two of them before answering.

"I dunno. She went somewhere. I think she might've told Saeko and Neriss, but as you can expect they won't say anything." The young woman, her curling black hair falling down her back and her eyes trained away from him, showed no sign of having heard a single word he said.

Len hesitated. He wanted to, but he was afraid he might get his teeth knocked into his throat. He'd seen Raven fighting with Riddick; the girl had a fire in her just waiting to be released on an opponent. He almost turned to go, but then he heard her sniff. Len could see enough of her face to tell she wasn't crying, but she looked on the verge, and that made up his mind. He couldn't leave her like that. It wasn't in him.

He sighed, walking forward and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She sniffed loudly again, laughing a little to try and cover it up.

"That machine's so loud." she said. Len looked over to the machine tracking the sleeping woman's heartbeat. It was slow but steady, beeping with every first beat of her heart. Len eyed it and then looked back down to Raven.

"Yeah, it kinda is." he agreed for the sake of agreement. There was another long pause as Raven focused all her energy on pretending he wasn't there and Len debated whether or not he should try getting through to her.

"Uh," he hesitated, "Raven, if it helps any… I do kind of know what this is like for you." He felt her shoulders stiffen at his words, and he decided to take that as a sign that she was listening, not preparing to hit him, "My parents never got along. One day, I guess my dad just snapped, and he beat my mom within an inch of her life and walked out. I had to take care of her, even after it was obvious that she couldn't survive. When she finally went, our neighbors offered to pay for her burial and right after it I took off. I've always had a bad case of the wanderlust."

She didn't say anything, and the second the last word passed his lips Len felt like the biggest idiot in the universe and felt the urge to run from the room. She stopped him, though, by slowly raising her own hand and laying it over his.

He swallowed as she spoke, "How old were you?"

"I was fourteen, I think. Somewhere around there. Shit… I just realized it's been ten years. A full decade wandering around from planet to planet. Feels like it's only been two years, not ten. Can you even imagine drifting around that long?" he started rambling but caught himself and shut up. Raven paused, looking down.

"Yeah, actually. She can." The two jumped, releasing each other's hands and turning to look at the open door. Riddick stood there, leaning casually against the doorframe with his powerful arms crossed over his chest and his ominous black goggles peering at them. Len gulped, looking down to Raven before stepping away and walking cautiously over towards Riddick. He looked as though he was about to say something but suddenly changed his mind, only slipping past him and disappearing down the hallway.

"Jumpy kid." he commented quietly, his deep baritone voice shaking a little through her chest. Raven licked her lips and stood, clutching the blanket ever tighter around her as he looked up at her.

"You need to eat." he said. Raven scoffed, rolling her eyes in deep annoyance.

"That's what he just said. I don't; I can make it just fine. I'll eat when she wakes up." Raven proudly lifted her chin and sat back down in the chair, her back to him. Riddick stepped into the room and within moments was poised directly above her, his big hands gripping the seat back as he leaned in.

"You're eating today if I have to drag you out by that pretty hair." he whispered huskily, so close that his lips grazed against her ear. Raven closed her eyes as a familiar warmth spread out around her body, but still she shook her head.

Before she could blink, Riddick gripped her wrist and pulled her to her feet, swinging her around so that she was forced to look at him.

"Let me go." she said quietly, putting up a half-hearted fight as he pulled her closer.

"Will you eat?" he responded. She didn't say anything. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Raven could feel the heat and temptation radiating between them, and her body was begging for him, but she suddenly felt Kyra behind her. Her sister was still in the bed, still unconscious, but Raven couldn't think those thoughts with her there.

She turned her head away, looking down shyly and nodding. Riddick released her, stepping aside so she could limp out of the room and watching after her for a second or two. When she disappeared as Len had minutes before, he turned back and looked at Kyra.

For a second, he leaned forward, but then turned on his heel and followed Raven, closing the door behind him.

_Reviews are always welcomed, and I have anonymous open, so everyone's free to comment as they wish._


	4. Chapter 3

"You're back."

Riddick walked through the door as it slid open to allow him into the living area of the ship. He looked at the white-clad woman sitting regally in one of the chairs surrounding a large table. Saeko and Neriss were sitting on either side of her, both of them giving Riddick dark looks as he approached and sat in the chair opposite Aereon.

"Thank you for the warm welcome." she replied, resting her hands on the table top. Riddick remained characteristically unresponsive as he leaned back in his chair and propped his heavy black combat boots up on the table near her hands. Aereon eyed them for a second, one eyebrow raised, but soon returned her gaze to his black goggles.

"You wanted to see me." Riddick said. Aereon nodded.

"There is some information that I withheld from all of you at our reunion that week or two ago."

"Why am I not surprised?" Riddick commented almost immediately after her last word. Aereon ignored him and continued on.

"Do you remember what I told you about the Light of Furya? About why you had to bring Kyra back?" she questioned. Riddick paused, "You don't, do you? Good; that makes this somewhat simpler to explain."

She paused this time, staring at him with the corners of her lips twitched upwards. Riddick stared right back, breathing deeply and quietly, waiting for her to continue. After a few seconds, she made a small sound in the back of her throat and leaned forward.

"The prophecy about you was one of the lasts made before the fall of Furya. As you might remember, the Furyan people were of a heavily war-minded culture, but they were not without their superstitions. They were known far and wide for their talented Seers, and they were one of the last races to produce Oracles. Only one still lives today. I believe you've met her; Shirah?"

Riddick looked down at the left half of his chest, watching as the white-blue handprint glowed dimly through the black material of his shirt.

"Long before she predicted you, her ancestors foresaw the same thing. A great tragedy would befall Furya and its people. You obviously know what that was. The Lord Marshall's slaughter of all male children, and eventually he extended his rampage to anyone with a Furyan bloodline. Shirah predicted you would end his tyranny. Her ancestors, centuries before she was born, predicted that you would not do it alone."

"Too late, I already did." Riddick interjected. Aereon gave him one of her signature all-knowing smiles.

"I know. That's been weighing on my mind and hers for the past several years ever since you defied prophecy and changed it, however slightly. It wasn't until recently, actually, that the second half of that earlier prophecy was revealed."

"And that would be?"

"What I mentioned before; the Light of Furya. When the rage of the Furyans grows too strong to ignore, their Wrath will combine with a Light worthy of a thousand suns, and they will finally be avenged once and for all." She stopped as though for dramatic effect. Riddick took that opportunity to eye her silently.

"The Light of Furya?" he repeated softly, breathing more than speaking the words. Aereon nodded.

"Shirah chose you to bear the mark of the Wrath -" Riddick almost instantly slammed his boots back onto the floor, sitting up straight in his chair as he broke in again.

"Who's the damn Light, Aereon?" he growled loudly. The elderly woman stopped, her lips closing as she drew in a deep breath. She raised both of her hands and Saeko and Neriss stood, glaring as they exited the room. Both Riddick and Aereon watched as they did. The door slid open for them and they almost collided with Raven and Len who looked on their way to the kitchen. The corners of Riddick's mouth lifted a little as he thought about how Raven had been practically gorging herself since she'd started eating again the day before.

As the quartet exclaimed apologies to one another and then continued on together, Aereon turned back to him. Riddick met her gaze as the door closed and cut them off.

"You three are living proof that even prophecy can be wrong, that even the universe can change at a moment's notice. Now do you remember why I had you bring Kyra back? She is one half of the Light, Riddick. Raven, of course, is the other. The three of you are destined to end this once and for all. To resurrect the decimated Furyan race, and end the threat of the Necromongers forever." She stopped again, this time taking out two small pendants from her cloak pocket. She held them out to him.

They were little things. They were small red-blood spheres hung on thin, tightly coiled golden chains. Two silver rings wrapped around the spheres. Riddick, feeling slightly entranced, slowly took them from her and peered closely at them.

"These look like planets." he observed.

"They are exact replicas of Furya. Every newborn Furyan was given one as a symbol of their loyalty to the planet. Those are Raven and Kyra's. Make sure they receive them as soon as possible. I'm sorry, but yours was destroyed when the Lord Marshall tried to kill you in infancy."

Riddick's head snapped up, his eyebrows furrowing, but Aereon had already risen from her seat and was gliding gracefully away from him. He leapt to his feet.

"Hold it, sister," he shouted. She obeyed, turning back to face him, "Are you telling me that they're… Furyan?" Her own white eyebrows rose a little.

"Of course. Only through their father, though. That's why neither of them has the handprint; they are only half-Furyan. But who else did you expect? Riddick, those pendants are the very essence of everything you all are working for now. They need to have those." She turned away again and stepped into a small chamber set in the wall. She typed in a series of numbers on the pad set on the inside of it and then raised her eyes back to him.

"And please, for the love of it all, try to obey the prophecies this time? We can't afford for them to be proven false or changed in even the slightest way now."

He opened his mouth quickly to yell something at her, but what it was he never found out. She disappeared in a flash of white light, and as he slammed the fist clenching the necklaces on the table and cracked it's surface, he knew she wouldn't be coming back. Slowly, Riddick lowered himself back into his chair. He swore loudly in his mind before holding up the two necklaces. They glinted proudly at him, almost as though they didn't know their sovereign planet was lying in crumbles. Or maybe as though they knew he would bring it back…

From far away, he heard the sound of Raven's laughter. He looked off in that general direction and then back to the pendants. He sighed through his nose before shoving to his feet and stalking out of the room, utterly confused and weighted down with the curious sensation of dread.


	5. Chapter 4

_I know this was a fast update. I didn't think it would come to me so fast, but you all know inspiration: it comes and goes when it pleases, often doing so in giant rushes so powerful you can barely contain yourself. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and all the hits I've already gotten. It's all helping me greatly._

Raven's black eyebrows shot up so far they almost touched her hairline.

"Are you serious? That's all she said, to just give us the necklaces and then she left?" Riddick stared at her through his black goggles. At that point, Raven felt tempted to rip them off and throw them at his thick head.

"If she'd said anything else, I would tell you." he replied, absent-mindedly twirling one shiv through the fingers of his right hand. Raven took up her pacing in front of the windows again. They were the only two in the cockpit. Riddick had ordered everyone out, even though he wasn't the captain, before dragging Raven away from her third piece of chocolate cake to do what he'd grudgingly promised Aereon.

"Are you sure that's all she said? I mean… she's _Aereon_, for Christ's sake! She's a freakin' _Elemental_, they don't just give obscure directions and then fly off back into the shadows to wait and see if people understand what in the hell they're talking about!"

"That's exactly what they do. You'll get used to it, Rae, trust me."

Raven crossed her arms and finally stopped, leaning back against one of the wide windows, "But why would she do that, though? I mean, she didn't even remotely tell us what we're supposed to do. Do we train for combat, do we track down the Necromongers, if we do that are we supposed to infiltrate them somehow and bring them down completely, do we go to Furya… I mean, _what_?" Riddick hesitated before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and linking his fingers together.

"Furya…" he breathed, letting the ending syllable fade out. Raven looked up at him.

"What?" she said. Riddick licked his lips a little before jumping to his feet and marching over to one of the large computers. Raven stood up straighter as she watched him quickly punch in a few numbers and letters before the screen flashed green at them. She looked to it and then her hand flew to her mouth as an exact replica of the necklaces in her hand appeared on the screen.

Raven lifted the necklaces and peered at them, unable to believe it, and then looked quickly back at the screen to double-check that she was seeing correctly.

"Are you kidding? She gave us replicas of what the planet looks like? Why?"

Riddick ran his hand over his jaw and stared at the slowly rotating planet, the two silver rings crossing over one another like some sort of shield around it. After a moment he turned back to Raven.

"We're going to do everything you just said." He walked past her as he spoke, leaving the computer as it was and making his way to the door. Raven blinked and looked up after him.

"Wait, what?" she gasped as he slipped through the door as it was still sliding open for him. Raven jumped forward and raced after him, catching up within a few seconds and slipping easily into pace beside him.

"What do you mean, we're going to do everything I said?" she asked.

"Everything you said. We're going to train for combat; I'll take care of that. We won't get inside the Necromonger forces, not yet, but we will keep a track on them. We'll go to Furya, too, but before that, we're making a stop at every single planet on the way there. Not every Furyan can be dead, there have to be a few survivors. We're going to find them." Suddenly he stopped, grabbing onto the back of Raven's shirt so that she jerked to a halt next to him. The black-haired woman looked up at him, but he kept his eyes straight ahead.

"I want the two of you to keep a low profile. I now doubt the Necromongers were sending mercs after you simply because you were a messenger." he let her go before he stopped speaking, but Raven couldn't move on, even after he did. She hugged herself, running her hands up and down her bare arms and licking her lips as he stalked off.

"Hey, hey, wait up a second." she said loudly. Riddick stopped and turned to her as she raced back over to him.

"Are you suggesting that they- they know about the prophecy? About… about me and Kyra?" she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. Riddick looked away from her, silent. She waited a few moments, then licked her lips and quickly moved on to another topic.

"If you think there are still some Furyan survivors, then isn't possible that some of them may have been taken in by the Necromongers? I mean, they all start out as something else."

"No. There was only one Furyan Necromonger. He's dead."

"But they're always taking in new converts, no matter how their empire is being jeopardized. Maybe there's another, or maybe you're wrong and there have always been other Furyans among them. Either way, it can't hurt to try." she said, her voice beginning to falter after a few seconds. Riddick didn't respond, looking down before nodding.

"You've got a point. Okay; we'll send an Elemental spy into their forces. An Earth one would be best; they're so goddamn stubborn they'll be able to resist the conversion process. If we get anything, then we'll decide the next step from there." Then he walked off away from her. Raven watched as a member of the crew - an Air Elemental, his long white hair tied back and his light blue eyes respectfully downcast – came around the corner and moved aside for Riddick to pass.

She shook her head a little as the man moved on past her and Riddick disappeared around the corner. She still couldn't figure out how he could command the attention and instant respect of everyone he even walked by in a hallway. It must've been the Furyan in him.

Raven gave a small smile, sighing deeply as she remembered that she was in love with him, but pounding footsteps made her blink and turn in anticipation to the corner behind her. Len, his red-brown hair mussed and his gray eyes wide, came sprinting around it. He was moving so fast and seemed in such a panic that he collided with Raven and nearly knocked her to the ground for what seemed like the thousandth time. As he grabbed her by the arms and hauled her back to her feet, she groaned audibly.

"You and I have got to stop meeting like this." she said before Len gripped her by the wrist and then hollered for someone to find Riddick. The man in question reappeared almost immediately and marched over to them.

"Len, what is it?" Raven gasped, looking up at him with concern shining in her bright green eyes. He looked down at her as Riddick reached them.

"Kyra… she- she's… she's…" He was panting hard, so out of breath that he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What about Kyra?" Raven gasped, "Len, what's happened to her?!" Her voice rose to a scream before Riddick clapped a strong hand on her shoulder and commanded her to calm down without saying a word.

Len bent over double, coughing a little as he dragged in heavy, rasping breaths. A Water Elemental who had responded to their shouting came over and gently massaged his shoulders, helping him right himself. She held up her palm to his mouth and several droplets of water escaped from between her fingers as he drank the water she'd produced for him. When he had enough to calm him down, he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked Raven dead in the eyes.

"Kyra… She's awake. She's throwing a fit. She won't calm down until she sees you."

_The Earth Elemental mentioned above is for insomniastalker. She asked for an Earth Elemental, and I found a place for one, so I decided to placate her. She'd better be thankful, too... ;) Hope this is turning out to be okay so far. Like Part I, it may take a while to build everything up, but I am trying. Reviews of any kind are always welcome._


	6. Chapter 5

Raven shoved Len hard in the chest and sprinted past him. Riddick hollered after her, demanding that she come back, but Raven was already out of earshot.

She commenced pushing people out of her way, knocking into Saeko on her rampage down the halls. The Fire Elemental grabbed onto her and asked her what was wrong, but Raven only screamed for her to let go and then raced on. She actually ran past the infirmary at first but realized her mistake and turned on her heel back towards it.

A Water Elemental and an Earth Elemental were standing in the doorway to her sister's room. The Earth was holding a tray of food and the Water was holding up a clipboard in front of them to ward off the attack from inside the room. Raven rushed over to them and instantly ducked as a vase filled with sunflowers came crashing towards her head. She looked up once it shattered against the wall behind her, blinking with wide green eyes as she saw what was happening inside the room.

Kyra was in the bed, an IV tube still stuck in her arm and the clip monitoring her blood oxygen level and pulse was still clamped around her finger. But she was kicking and flailing around so violently that there were three other Elementals who had to hold her down.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked, gnashing her teeth and fighting as violently as Raven had ever seen any animal fight, "Let me outta here! Where's my sister? What did you freaks do to her? Let me see my sister!"

Raven rushed into the room when Kyra freed one arm and decked one of the Elementals squarely in the jaw. The man went flying back, yelling about a cracked tooth, and the other two Elementals jumped back as well when they saw Raven approaching.

"Keep away from me, don't touch me! Yeah, that's right! Now tell me what you…" Kyra cut herself off when Raven appeared at her side. The two pairs of intense green eyes met for the first time in years.

The Elementals around them all rushed out of the room, obviously terrified, but neither of the women noticed. Raven numbly raised a shaking hand and brushed a sweaty piece of curling, dark brown hair away from Kyra's eyes, trailing her fingers down the length of her face. Her fingertips drifted over everything she could touch, as if she was trying to convince herself that Kyra truly was there. The woman in question stared breathlessly up at her, panting a little. Eventually Raven let her hand drop back to her side.

The second tears appeared in her eyes, Kyra threw her arms around her and the two clung to each other as though their lives depended on it. Raven released a shaking sob, tears falling in abundance as Kyra blinked back some of her own.

"I can't believe it… You're back." Raven pulled away, standing straight and grinning brilliantly down on her sister, "You're actually here, right in front of me! Not dead, not that- that empty shell we saw in the Underverse. It's actually _you_!" Kyra laughed a little, something she hadn't done in a long time, and reached up to wipe away Raven's tears. They both started laughing again and Raven pulled Kyra in for another hug.

By that time, Riddick and Len had reached the room. They both stood in the open doorway, but neither of the young women noticed them. It was probably just as well.

"Are we gonna-" Len started to suggest something, but Riddick stopped him.

"No." he said, his voice barely a whisper as he turned and stalked silently away. Len blinked sharp gray eyes at him, his jaw tightening, but eventually he, too, left the sisters to their reunion.

**...**

It was obvious that they were crumbling.

The man, his pasty-white skin drawn tightly over his features and his dark hair slicked back in an official style, marched down the halls with a troop of guards behind him. Ever since his failed attempt on the Lord Marshal he'd been kept under close watch by the others, and now with this fiasco about his wife… It was a miracle they hadn't jailed him already.

The cavernous design of the Necropolis echoed their trumping footsteps. Necromongers parted for him as he approached, all of them bowing their heads respectfully and then commencing with their whispers and murmurs about him as though he was already their leader. Vaako fought severely against a hateful smirk.

He had been so close to it. So close to the throne, and he'd lost it. To Riddick, of all people! Some psychotic, sociopathic multiple-murderer too friendly with weapons for his own good. Vaako glared at people as he passed them by as though blaming them for his failures. When they reached the conference room, he held up his hands. The guards all stopped, holding their weapons erect and proud in front of their heavily armored bodies as Vaako continued forward into the room. The others looked up at him from where they stood in a circle around the viewing table. Toal and Scales exchanged a shifty look. Vaako didn't react, but he kept a mental note to keep both of them out of his blind side.

"Where are we?" he demanded to know as he approached. One of the other commanders passed his hand over the black water and a series of three systems appeared.

"At the cross section of the shipping lanes leading to the Scorpio System, the Heron Constellations, and the Dreadsphere Galaxy," he said, looking over the three slowly rotating formations before them. Without warning, he struck out at them and sent them shattering into many little drops of the thick black water. Everyone nearby was splattered with them and gave incredulous looks to Vaako, "What idiot sent us here?" he yelled. The commanders all looked to one another before one stepped forward.

"We all agreed, Lord Vaako, that we would aim next for converts in the-" He was cut off.

"Yes, but venturing this close to the Scorpio System? You know their military is one of the mightiest in the universe; that is why the Lord Marshal had always planned them for one of the lasts! And the Dreadsphere Galaxy is named so for a reason: most crafts that fly near to it disappear and are never seen again! The Heron Constellations are lifeless and are on the verge of a system-wide gravitational collapse! How dare you endanger all of us and all we have worked for with such stupidity?!"

Vaako found himself slowly approaching the young commander. The man was backing away for every step Vaako took towards him until the later man struck out at him with such force that he went flying off his feet.

The other commanders watched it happen, all of them watching carefully what Vaako and the young man did. The commander rose slowly to his feet, keeping his dark eyes downcast as Vaako huffed and snorted into his face like an enraged bull.

Within moments, though, he smoothed his hand over his dark hair and turned back to the others, walking back over to the pool of water and drawing up another system of planets.

"We will re-chart our course to the Underverse. It will take us away from this area, but I still want us to stop on the moons of the Lupus planets. Full of vagrants and ousted mercs, it should be ripe for convert pickings," he paused and looked around at the men, "Do it!" That last shout and he walked away, his metal boots clanking and stomping on the floor tiles. As he neared the double doors, his ears pricked upwards when he caught the hushed whispers of Scales to Toal.

"I told you," the first said to the later, "He's gone completely insane. That catastrophe with his wife and their plan to lure the girls here pushed him over the edge."

"An insane man wouldn't care how close to danger we were. He's forcing us to choose a different path. Surely that means he still has some reason left to him."

Another man entered the murmured conversation, "He may not be totally off his rocker _yet_. But do you see how he commands us as though he had killed the Lord Marshal? He knows as well as anyone that our true King is the convict Riddick, and yet he marches around as though he had plunged the blade into him himself. If that's not bridging on insanity, I don't know what is."

One more man spoke his mind before Vaako went completely out of earshot, "I'm almost thinking that we should send Riddick a warning to keep alert. Vaako may be plotting to track him down and kill him so he truly can take the throne, but frankly I'd rather have the pain back than have Vaako rule."

The man in question finally exited the room, letting the doors slam closed behind him before he waved the guards away and continued on down a secluded, darkened hallway.

A smile began to tick onto his face. Those men wanted him to be crazy? Fine; they would get crazy. And he would have to remember to thank them for the idea of killing Riddick before he got rid of them all. Vaako was even a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it himself.


	7. Chapter 6

_This is all about an inside look on Raven and Kyra's relationship. As a warning, this will have a lot of up and down moments for them, so please don't give me a critique about it being really confusing and rushed because that's how it would be for their first night together again. At least it would be in my world._

_As another warning, the part in italics isn't exactly graphic, but it involves some mildly bad content that some people might not want to read. I'm sure you all can guess what it is, so if you don't want to read it feel free to skip over it._

The door was closed and locked, and though the pass code was known by everyone aboard the ship, they all knew better than to intrude. Many of them even avoided walking down the hallway that led to it, simply out of respect for them.

Inside the room, the two young women had no care for what was happening outside.

Raven almost fell off the bed, her arms wrapped around her middle and tears pooling in her eyes as she laughed hysterically. Kyra was laughing too, a big grin turning her gaunt face beautiful.

"You- You can't be serious!" Raven exclaimed through her laughter, "She really said that?" Kyra nodded, laughing all the harder as she revisited the memory she'd just shared with her sister, "And she thought it would scare you?" Kyra nodded again, but the laughter was starting to lessen. Raven pulled herself up, resting her head in her hands as she took several deep breaths to calm herself before looking up and wiping tears from her eyes. Kyra gave a few final chuckles herself before she looked down at her feet. The toes of one foot were painted bright blue and the toes of the other were patiently waiting their turn. Raven looked up at her sister, still smiling slightly.

"You're not scared of anything, are you?" Without having to ask, Kyra knew Raven said that not as a question but as an observation, one that was wrong on so many levels.

With a sigh, the dark-haired woman shook her head, "Oh, yes, I am. I'm terrified, Raven, of so many things. Only an idiot can go through life and not fear something." Raven paused, blinking at her sister before licking her lips and crawling towards her on the bed. When she reached her, Raven slowly lay down and settled her head in Kyra's lap, tucking some loose strands of her curling black hair behind her ears.

"I don't want to believe that of you." she said plainly. Kyra laughed bitterly.

"You've never wanted to believe I had any faults. I was always your hero, your protector. And then I couldn't even keep my ass alive long enough to make sure you could do that job yourself." Raven didn't say anything for a minute.

"Well, I _can_ do it myself now. Thanks to Riddick." She felt her sister tense at the name.

"He hasn't come to see me since I woke up," Kyra said softly. Raven quickly sat back up, blinking again when she saw that her sister looked dejected and hurt, "Did he even come to see me when I was unconscious?"

Raven didn't say anything, because she knew she didn't have to. Kyra already knew the answer. She let out her breath through her nose, shaking her head a little and swallowing before she forced a smile onto her face.

"Different topic. How long has it been? You know, since I died?" Raven smiled back.

"Uh… bordering on three years." she said. Kyra's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"Three years?! Are you kidding me?! But that makes you three years older than me… Or, am I twenty, too? Am I still seventeen or am I twenty?"

They both chuckled, "Does it matter?" Raven said quietly, crossing her legs and taking the bottle of nail polish back out, "All that's important is that you're back. What the hell does age matter when we've just preformed a frickin' miracle? Now gimme your foot. This is such a pretty color…"

Kyra obeyed, leaning back and settling her unpainted foot in Raven's lap. Her twin started working on her little toe first, but within seconds the woman broke the silence.

"I hate to ask you this," she whispered, keeping her green eyes fixed on her work. Kyra bent her head to peer at her.

"What?" she pressed. Raven almost glanced up at her, but she blinked hard and licked her lips before continuing.

"Riddick told me something… about you… that I can't believe. I won't believe it until you tell me it's true." They both tensed.

"And? What was it?" Raven paused so long that Kyra lifted her other foot and wiggled it in her twin's face to annoy her into talking. Raven made a sound in her throat and pushed it away.

"He told me that you killed people, and that got you sent to Crematoria." Kyra scoffed, relaxing again and looking up to the ceiling.

"Yeah, I thought that woulda been obvious."

"He told me that it was the mercs you hooked up with to find him. The mercs that-"

Raven let loose a scream as Kyra suddenly kicked out at her. The nail polish went flying onto the floor and Raven almost fell off the bed after it, but her quick reflexes saved her as she grabbed onto the blanket and hauled herself back up. The first thing she saw when 

her line of vision rose above the bed was her sister curled into a little ball, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped so tight around them that her elbows were turning white. Kyra had her face buried in her knees and she was drawing such ragged breaths that Raven feared she would hyperventilate herself into passing out.

"Kyra, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Her sister cut her off.

"Shut up," she whimpered, "Shut up; just shut up!" Raven unconsciously curled herself up against the headboard, the pillow cushioning her back as she reached out one trembling hand towards her twin.

"Okay. Okay," she breathed out. Kyra felt like the whispered words were screams, and to stop herself she took her hands and pressed them over her ears. There was always so much screaming, so much noise… Why couldn't it all just stop?! Why couldn't they have stopped…

Memories of those nights forced their way up from the carefully locked backstreets of her mind. The heavy breathing in her ears, the hands grabbing her between her legs and forcing her to part. She was only twelve, with a twelve-year-old's body, and her hair was still boyishly short and ragged with its heavy curls. How did they find her attractive enough to enslave her and sell her out to people? She still remembered their voices and the words they yelled at her as she feebly fought against them night after night.

"_Please, I'm begging you, don't!"_

"_Like that, little whore?"_

"_No, no!" Pain ripped through her for the thousandth time, a fire that burned relentlessly through her and made her think she'd been split in half with a white-hot sword. You'd think after all this time she'd have gone numb to it by now._

_Another one came, tossing a wad of paper money at the first and taking his turn._

_And another, who forced her onto her knees before beating her half-dead._

_And two after him. They crushed her in between them and took her at the same time._

_And then they locked the door to her room and left her there to rot in her own blood and sweat. She didn't sleep, and she no longer felt the urge to eat anything, and after a while she stopped fighting. She laid there, let them do their business, and never uttered one syllable in defiance. That was when they got tired of her, and she knew they would kill her._

_So she killed them first, and they screamed at her when she did it, and she liked hearing them scream this time. It was like the ultimate payback. They had put her through __unimaginable pain and ripped what little of a life she'd had left apart, and now they knew what it was like. It was their turn to feel the hurt, and she relished in giving it to them._

But now they wouldn't stop screaming.

Kyra dug her fingernails into her scalp, tearing at her dark brown hair and squeezing her eyes shut against it all. If she could pretend she was somewhere else it would all stop. They would disappear, the screaming would end. If she could just put herself somewhere else…

"Kyra… Kyra… Oh, my God, Kyra, stop!" Raven was yelling at her, and Kyra suddenly found herself on her feet and pounding her fists on the wall with such blind fury that she was tearing her skin. Raven rushed towards her and Kyra started screaming herself, trying to drown out the ones echoing through her head and only succeeding in terrifying her sister beyond belief.

Raven went behind her and wrapped her arms tight around her, dragging her away from the wall. Kyra fought violently against her, desperate to hit the wall or something solid that could absorb it. But Raven held firm. She managed to retain her balance when Kyra kicked her feet into the air and when she started writhing in efforts to free herself.

"Kyra, stop it! Stop!" Raven grunted through gritted teeth before Kyra suddenly let herself go limp and dropped to the floor, taking her twin with her.

Raven squirmed out from underneath her sister and then kneeled by her side. She hadn't even raised a hand in comfort when Kyra flung herself at her and wrapped her arms around her, gasping for air in between dry sobs that racked her chest and throat. Raven returned the embrace, grimacing as Kyra dug her ragged fingernails into her back but only tightening her hold on her in return. Her sister had her face buried in the hollow between her neck and her shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably as just a few tears snuck out.

They stayed like that for an eternity's worth of minutes, Raven eventually rocking back and forth and humming a song under her breath. After a while, Kyra shifted to lay her head in Raven's lap, still crying and clutching her sister's hand in between both of hers.

"I am so, so sorry, Kyra," Raven finally whispered, leaning over and kissing her cheek. Kyra sniffed loudly in response, "I don't know what else to say, except that I'm glad you killed them. Although I would've liked to get at them myself. Riddick's shown me some stuff that I would've enjoyed using on them."

They both released quiet laughter before Kyra dragged herself back up and gently pulled her sister into another embrace. As she did so, she raised her hands and peered at the bloody bruises forming on the sides of her wrists and hands. She blinked blankly at them before speaking.

"I can't remember the last time I cried."

Raven smiled a little, "You'll get used to it again. Trust me; Riddick's become such a cold bastard-"

"Can we not talk about him? Please? Anything but him." Raven paused as they pulled apart before blinking and standing.

"'Course. Like I wanna talk about that hard-ass psycho all night. I mean, he's practically got everybody around here goose-stepping." She did an exaggerated imitation of what she'd said, lifting her feet high into the air as she marched over to the bed and then plopped down on it. Kyra chuckled before following, curling up at the foot of the bed and starting to braid her twin's hair.

"So," she said, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Tell me about that other guy that I've seen watching you."

Raven playfully smacked her hand, "He has not been watching me! Len and I are just friends, working together on a common mission. A very big… dangerous mission…" Her voice trailed off and they both fell into a chilly silence that seemed far too loud. Both of them had avoided thinking about what lay ahead of them, and they intended to keep it that way as long as they could. Wordlessly, Kyra continued braiding her twin's thick, curling black hair and then let Raven do her's before they separated for the night.

Raven got up from the bed and slipped under the white covers of her own which was situated beside Kyra's with a small bedside table in between them.

"Lights off," Kyra said as she crawled under her own covers and the room obligingly went dark. The twins unconsciously turned to face each other in the darkness, their identical green eyes meeting and shining at one another.

"Sweet dreams," Raven said. Kyra hesitated, and then she saw her turn over so that her back faced her.

"No such thing, sis," she said so quietly that Raven could barely hear her.

Raven licked her lips nervously before turning over herself. She lay there for an hour or more before finally falling asleep, and though when they got up in the morning they were able to get along wonderfully, Raven knew that Kyra hadn't slept at all.

She was back, and they were sisters again. On the surface it was as though nothing had ever happened. But just underneath Raven could tell that there were still so many scars that were as fresh as though they'd been dealt to them just hours ago. The next day, she was able to stop herself from sinking into one of her depressions, but after showering she peered over her shoulder at her bare back in the bathroom mirror. There were ten aching, dark red nail marks marring her skin. It was all too perfect.

_Reviews please, if you all would be so kind._


	8. Chapter 7

_Sorry this took so long, I was having writer's block with Riddick's one-liners rolls eyes_

Raven came to the training room, looking over the door with her fierce green eyes and hooking her thumbs in the back pockets of her pants. Riddick had burst into her and Kyra's room at seven that morning, barking at them to get up and get their butts to the work-out room. Apparently, he'd given them the week to reconnect and be with one another, but now it was time to focus on what lay ahead of them: a fight for everything both good and evil in the world, and a fight for their lives.

The dark-haired twins had been quick to obey, but as Kyra was walking out their door Raven jumped into the shower, leaving her older twin to go to Riddick by herself. Raven knew she'd get shit from both of them for it later, but she thought that before they went ahead with this those two had to at least start talking to one another again. Otherwise it'd just be awkward for them all, and make everything harder than it had to be.

She took a deep breath, tucking a loose strand of her curling black hair behind her ear before entering the pass code for the room. The number pad flashed green at her a few times before the door slid open and she walked through.

Raven instantly froze. One foot was stopped mid-air and she even paused in breathing for a few seconds. Her green eyes went wide as she took in the scene before her.

Kyra and Riddick were locked together. Her sister's own green eyes were slits and shining with something. Raven couldn't tell if they were tears or hatred. Riddick stood behind her, one huge muscled arm wrapped tight around her waist and the other holding a glinting shiv to her throat. He had her crushed back against his chest, and both of Kyra's hands were wrapped around the wrist holding the shiv. But she showed no signs of trying to pry him off. Raven blinked, peering closer, and saw that he was whispering something into her ear.

At first, she felt a jolt of hope that maybe this was their way of reconciling, but then she saw him lower his head. Raven watched as Riddick slowly pressed his lips to her sister's shoulder and then ran them all the way up her neck. Kyra initially widened her eyes as though in preparation to elbow him in the solar plexus, but then her eyes slowly fluttered closed. Her own lips parted a little and her head leaned back a little. Raven saw Kyra tighten her fingers around Riddick's wrist, digging her nails into his skin. Riddick lifted his lips from her skin and whispered one more thing in her ear before Raven managed to snap out of it.

She took in a sharp breath and turned on her heel to rush out of the room, but she did a fine job of tripping over her own two feet and face-planting into the floor.

**...**

Kyra entered in the code to the training room with a stony countenance and a trembling hand. She knew what Raven had done by jumping into the shower as soon as she'd been ready to go. Little twit, thinking she'd be able to force Kyra and Riddick to reconcile. The woman, her long, curling dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, bowed her head as the pad went green and the door opened for her. Raven should've realized at least one thing about Riddick by this point: the man could not be forced or cajoled into anything. If it wasn't his idea or if it didn't at least benefit him somehow, he wasn't going for it.

The man in question was already there. He was bench-pressing weights, the exact amount unknown to Kyra because of just how many were on the bar he was lifting and lowering. She knew it as a lot, evident by his hardened and muscled frame that was accentuated even more by the fact that he was shirtless.

When she looked up and noticed that, she felt a stupidly girlish flutter in her stomach. It was the same flutter she'd felt the first time she'd looked into his silver-shined eyes, and it was the same flutter she'd felt the first time she ever killed someone. Odd how those two related so closely, she thought with a small smile.

Riddick realized she was there, "Which one are you?" he asked, more grunting it than speaking as he pushed the weights up. Kyra shook some loose curls out of her eyes.

"Depends," she said, "Who's the better killer?" Riddick lifted one more time before setting the bar in the hooks that held it up. It clanged into place as he sat up and wiped the sweat from his goggles before he looked to her.

There was that damn flutter again.

Riddick was silent for a moment as he looked her over. She could tell his silver eyes were raking over her even with the goggles hiding them, and Kyra unwillingly thought of a time when she would've relished in him doing that. Now, she crossed her arms as his eyes met hers and she locked onto them behind the goggles. She knew he wouldn't look away, and neither would she.

"You," he replied. She wanted to smile at him.

"Are you just saying that 'cause you know I can kick your ass?" she said softly. He responded almost instantly, resting his elbows on his knees in a relaxed pose.

"No, I'm saying that 'cause I know if I told you the truth you'd flat-out try to kill me." That pulled Kyra to a halt. Did he mean that wasn't the truth? If it wasn't, that could only mean that Raven was better than her… Okay, Kyra saw his point. Just the thought of her sister, her little sister, being better at killing than her made anger and embarrassment burn up her neck and through her blood. The thought of Raven knowing how to kill at all caused the same reaction. And what in the hell did he mean _try_ to kill him?

"Are you saying that Raven can kill better than me?" she asked, licking her lips and stepping forward. Riddick shrugged and stood, pulling his black wife-beater back on.

"I'm saying that she has the potential to be. She's got a natural talent for it like you and I. That'd be the Furyan in us, I believe. And she's got all this unaddressed rage pent up that, when it gets to be too much, explodes in these violent outbursts where she practically blacks out from the anger." He had moved over to a large table that had the blueprint descriptions of all kinds of guns and other weapons, including a bazooka. He started looking these over and making small notes with a pencil while speaking to her.

"Almost slit my throat the first time she went off in front of me. Really, the only thing holding her back is these random depressions she sinks into at the most inopportune times. Most of them are about you or some 'woe is me' trip-"

Kyra suddenly rushed towards him, slamming her open palm on the table and giving him a glare that sent daggers flying, "Tell me who's fucking better, Riddick: me or Raven?" she hissed loudly at him. The man turned his head to stare at her, and Kyra met his gaze. For a second, she thought she saw his silver eyes flash at her from behind the goggles.

"Have a problem being shown up?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she replied, "A big one." Riddick didn't say anything in return. He just stared at her for another minute or two before reacting at all.

She wanted to kill him and kick herself for what happened next. Kyra didn't even know what had occurred until it was too late to defend herself in any way. Riddick suddenly grabbed her, pulling her back against his chest and locking his arms around her so that she was trapped. What made it worse was that he had pulled out one of his shivs and now had the cold, glinting blade pressed against her throat. Kyra screamed out a swear.

"If you don't like being overpowered you should've stayed in fucking New Mecca, Jack." he growled into her ear. Kyra, in one single moment, felt all the pain of the past few years and especially of that night a week ago come ripping back, and in an act of self-preservation she reached and clawed him across the face with her nails.

He made a sound in his throat of pain, but he didn't react in any way other than to tighten his hold on her so much that she found it a little difficult to draw breath. She lifted both hands this time and wrapped them around his wrist, straining against him to try and signal that she needed air. He ignored her and only lowered his head to her ear again.

"Get that thing off my neck," she growled at him. He growled like an actual animal, a deep sound that she felt reverberate through his chest and into her back.

"Shut up," he growled into her ear, pressing the blade deeper into her flesh. Kyra swallowed hard, a mistake on her part as it sent the blade actually cutting into her skin, and she felt some of her blood bubble up and trickle down her neck.

"Riddick," she gasped, "Riddick, please…" She felt the man stiffen when she spoke, his grip on the shiv not loosening but everything about him seeming to freeze for a second. Kyra was considering repeating her plea when Riddick spoke first.

"Say that again," he said. It was between a husky growl and soft whisper, something that made Kyra's stomach summersault and caused the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up. This was a new feeling spreading out through her midriff. Something warm that felt good in a strange sort of way that she'd never known existed. She blinked a few times as she realized what it was, and without thinking she obeyed Riddick's command.

"Please, Riddick." she whispered. She couldn't see him from where he was situated behind her, but she didn't have to. She knew the corner of his mouth was twitching in a smile and she imagined his silver-shined eyes closing behind the goggles, and that feeling hit her again.

Her green eyes went wide when he murmured, "You're not a little girl anymore, are you Jack?" before he dipped his head and pressed his lips to her shoulder.

Kyra could feel the heat through her tank-top. She bit her lip, part of her wanting to elbow him in the stomach and the other part of her begging him to keeping going. He obliged without her having to say anything either way, trailing his kiss along her shoulder and up her neck, moving so slow it was nearly driving her crazy. Kyra closed her eyes slowly to hazy half-slits as her head leaned back a little, a small gasp escaping her throat when Riddick grazed his teeth over her ear. She shivered; she'd never known that it could actually feel good to be like this… with a man.

Another person gasped. They jumped apart, both of them looking up and Kyra's eyes flying wide when she saw Raven lying on the floor, her hands fisted and her breath coming harsh as though she was sobbing.

_Reviews please _


End file.
